


Happy Dog

by panna_acida



Series: About animal ears, and love [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: “SIT!” Tony beamed, looking at the big werewolf happily wagging his tail just in front of him. “Are you a good boy? Are you?” Tony jumped excited, at Steve new form. Thank you Loki.





	Happy Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: <s>The Blair Witch Project / Monster House</s> / Werewolf / <s>Skeletons / “Let’s go ghost hunting.”</s>

That sure wasn’t a strange sight inside the Academy, but sure as hell was a really cute one. Janet taught taking several photo.

“SIT!” Tony beamed, looking at the big werewolf happily wagging his tail just in front of him. “Are you a good boy? Are you?” Tony jumped excited, at Steve new form. _Thank you Lok_i.

“WOOF!” The werewolf beamed back, wagging his tail with more energy than before, ready to pounce on Tony in any moment.

“Ah!” Tony admonished, shaking his head. “Steve… I told you, no treats and no cuddle until you let me wash the dirt away from you.” 

Steve at that just whined, tucking the tail between his legs, and flattening his ears on his head, making the saddest puppy eyes in history.

“No” Tony pointed out, shaking with more energy his head. “Don’t you dare to look at me with puppies eyes, don’t you dare…”

Another small whine escaped Steve mouth.

“No.” Tony just took a step back, unable to resist the puppy eyes directed to him. “Steve…” Another one…

A small soft _woof_ reached Tony’s ears. 

“Oh.”

To that Tony just looked around, sighed, took a step forward stopping, then moved back again before actually crunching down opening his arms in defeat.

“You win” Tony announced, ready for what was coming for him. “Come here you big dog.” Ended smiling, ready for the heavy weight that in few second would land on top of him. Happy. Happy like never before.


End file.
